


Another Thread in Clint Barton's Inbox [Podfic]

by MysticMoon974 (Andrefla), paraka



Series: Clint Barton's Inbox [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, M/M, Multi-Voice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrefla/pseuds/MysticMoon974, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From: <c.barton@shield.gov><br/>To: <p.coulson@shield.gov><br/>look at what tony sent me.<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/536233"></a><br/>Forwarded content</p><p> </p><p>		From: <p.coulson@shield.gov><br/>To: <c.barton@shield.gov><br/>Barton, for the thousandth time, stop opening attachments from Stark.</p><p> </p><p>		From: <c.barton@shield.gov><br/>To: <p.coulson@shield.gov><br/>i'm totally telling tony you think he'd stoop to email viruses. unless you want to buy my silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Thread in Clint Barton's Inbox [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Thread in Clint Barton's Inbox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/671386) by [Elizabeth Perry (watersword)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersword/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Perry). 



> This is a podfic of a remixed fic, based off of [Attention, People Magazine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/536233) by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbackwards/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbackwards/)**dreamingbackwards** , ~~which there may one day be podfic of, but we couldn't get a hold of the author for permission. Anyway, it's the contents of this story that are forwarded to Phil at the start of this podfic, so you might want to read that fic first.~~ The podfic is now up!

**Length:** 0:06:22 (Series Length 0:14:09)  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Another%20Thread%20in%20Clint%20Bartons%20Inbox%20by%20watersword-paraka,mysticalmoonstar.mp3) (3.4 MBs) ||| [Series M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Clint%20Barton%27s%20Inbox%20Series%20by%20dreamingbackwards,watersword-paraka,mysticalmoonstar.m4b) (8.2 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
